This invention relates to the safe and effective treatment of lice, nits (and other infestational insects) by using low surface tension lubricants.
For centuries, people have been plagued by head lice, body lice, and pubic lice, which appear in numerous species all having similar physiological characteristics. Over the years, people have expended tremendous efforts and resources to develop a safe and effective method for eliminating the problem of lice and nits. To date, the only patented processes for killing lice and nits involve the use of poisons, pesticides or noxious soaps with numerous side effects and cautionary uses. These pediculicides. such as lindane, pyrethrum, or malathion, are not optimal for the treatment of lice or nits because they are not healthful, and because, over time, lice tend to develop a natural resistance to poison or pesticide formulation.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method and chemical formulation for effective yet safe treatment for body insect infestation such as lice, fleas, and the like.
Generally present the invention compromises the direct treatment of body insect infestation with a synthetic lubricant, such as food grade silicon, to effectively kill infesting insects such as lice, and nits, as well as fleas, ticks and other insects. In Accordance with the present invention, the synthetic lubricant is applied directly to the insects, or is provided as a major (more than 50 volume percent) of a shampoo formulation. If added to a shampoo. the exact effective concentration level above 50% is determined based on both the nature of the synthetic lubricant, and the nature of the shampoo used.
In order to illustrate the efficacy of the present invention the following test examples are presented.